Un último abrazo
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: La primera cita es un momento que nadie puede olvidar, no importando si fue la mejor o la peor, nadie puede olvidarlo. Ni siquiera Bubbles, aunque ella no podía recordar la razón por la cual le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía con emoción. [Año de la abundancia/marzo]


**Disclaimer: **Las chichas super poderosas no son mías, pertenecen a Craig. Yo sólo las tomo prestadas para... para que sufran.

**Este one-shot forma parte del año de la abundancia, el tema que elegí para este mes fue violación.**

* * *

"_¿Puedes recordar la primera vez que tu sonrisa hizo que sintiera mis piernas como gelatina? Yo puedo hacerlo. Quizá con el paso de los días se pierde la claridad de ese momento, el color del cielo, la forma de las nubes, la intensidad con la que el sol calentó nuestras pieles aquella tarde, la posición de nuestras sombras o la forma en que mi corazón pareció detenerse momentáneamente. _

_Tal vez no pueda recordarlo como tengo la costumbre de presumir. Es posible que realmente ya no sea capaz de revivir ese momento en lo absoluto, pero sigo mintiéndole a los demás y sigo fingiendo que es así. Trato de mantener vivo el sentimiento de felicidad tanto como me sea posible antes de ser incapaz de siquiera recordar lo que era ser feliz. Incluso a mis hermanas, quienes tan animadamente vienen todas las mañanas a verme, les miento al decirles que estoy mejorando y en cuestión de días volveré a ser la misma risueña de siempre. A mi amado padre, que se ha desvelado sin faltar una noche en los últimos meses, he llegado a engañarlo diciendo que no hay problema y puede ir a dormir con tranquilidad, pues yo también lo haré._

_¿Recuerdas la primera ocasión que tocaste la puerta de casa para llevarme a cenar? Fue hace unas noches y pareciera que ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces._

_Mi ropa sigue ahí, colgada en la silla como si nunca hubiéramos ido a cenar. Sigue ahí, sin ninguna arruga encima porque me la quite con una calma que ahora parece falsa. Hace unas noches la vida que mantenía arropada con felicidad y amor era mi realidad, una realidad que tal vez no vuelva a ver nunca. Sin importar cuantas veces le mienta a mi familia o cuantas veces te mienta a ti, los últimos días he probado que soy buena para mentir y engañar a otros, te he sonreído genuinamente aunque mi corazón y yo sabemos que es falso, esa línea en mis labios, la media curva en mi rostro o el asomo de un movimiento en mis mejillas, todo eso es falso._

_Porque mi corazón y yo sabemos que él murió esa noche._

_La noche en que creí que habías regresado para darme una sorpresa. Apenas estaba soltando mi cabello para meterme a la cama y dormir cuando me llegó tu mensaje, lo que yo creía que era tu mensaje. Ah, cuanta emoción sentí al creer que recuperaste el valor del que siempre alardeas para darme mi beso de las buenas noches, salí por la ventana añorando el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraran por primera vez._

_Y no eras tú quien me esperaba._

_Tampoco eras tú el que me golpeó con una roca en la cabeza y arrastró mi cuerpo lejos de la seguridad de mi hogar. Nunca fuiste tú y no lograré comprender… ¿cuál fue el daño que hicimos a esa persona para que tomara venganza de la forma que lo hizo contra mí?_

_Es posible que la respuesta no llegue a mí jamás._

_Han pasado ya varias noches desde aquel fatídico final para una cita ideal. Todavía me encuentro incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin sentir miedo, he aprendido a no parpadear por el mismo temor. Los he contado, en el día cerraré los ojos seis o siete veces si tengo que exagerar, ¿quién es capaz de culparme? Aunque sea sólo un momento de oscuridad, mi corazón muerto siente dolor al recordar lo que ocurrió cuando logré despertar después del golpe._

_No puedo recordar la primera vez que me abrazaste aún cuando mis hermanas dijeron que no lo hicieras. Le he preguntado a Buttercup que recuerda de ese día porque quiero tener una nueva imagen, pero ya sabes como es ella, se alza de hombros y me dice que sí te ve volviendo a abrazarme iría hasta tu casa para cortarte los testículos… pero te voy a pedir que te arriesgues. Dame un último abrazo antes de que me vaya, enfréntate a la ira de mi hermana y abrázame, no permitas que me vaya sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo una última vez. Es posible que mi vida este casi extinta cuando entres a mi habitación, y es casi seguro que ya no habrá nada de mí que se pueda salvar cuando termines de leer mi carta… así que cumple mi último deseo egoísta, abrázame."_

La policía analizó la carta, la última carta escrita por la menor de las hijas de Utonio, confirmaron su existencia como una despedida, su carta de suicidio. El primero en encontrarla fue el destinatario de aquella intima carta, como la definió el psicólogo, su novio. O al menos, el chico que pudo ser su novio el corto tiempo que la chica se mantuvo con vida antes de acabar con su vida dos noches antes de su cumpleaños.

Quienes jamás intercambiaron una palabra con Bubbles Utonio llegaron al mismo acuerdo, era una promiscua, tenía el pasatiempo de seducir hombres mayores para que le cumplieran sus caprichos y llenaran su cuarto de obsequios caros. Dijeron que ella se lo había buscado al meterse con hombres peligrosos, quienes no la conocieron afirmaron ante su familia destrozada, que ella lo había disfrutado hasta el final.

Sus amigos cercanos y familia hubieran esperado que fuera Buttercup quien lanzara el primer golpe, siempre había defendido a su hermanita hasta el final y todos creerían que seguiría siendo así. Pero ella no dio el primer golpe. Fue el novio de su difunta hermanita.

Aquel chico problemático de brazos tatuados rompió la mandíbula de la vecina que se atrevió a llamar a Bubbles puta. En sus principios no existía tal como no respetar a las señoras boconas, él golpearía a quien sea que se atreviera a mancillar la memoria de Bubbles. Fuera hombre o mujer, adulto o niño, anciano o joven, Brick no tendría ningún problema en dejar sus rostros irreconocibles a fuerza de golpes. Si fuera por él, rompería los huesos de todas las personas que jamás intercambiaron dos palabras con su novia y se atrevían a hablar mal de ella.

Una semana había pasado desde que la encontró recostada en la bañera con las muñecas abiertas y todavía no era capaz de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Tres meses transcurrieron con relativa normalidad desde que devolvieron a Bubbles luego de tenerla una semana cautiva por sus violadores. Brick era incapaz de explicarse quien estaría tan jodido de la mente para meterse con la criatura más dulce que haya pisado la tierra.

La hermana mayor de Bubbles le había sugerido ir al psicólogo para ayudarle a sobrellevar su muerte, puede que siempre se hubiera mostrado escéptica a la hora de apoyar su relación, pero seguía repitiéndose que era lo que ella hubiera querido, su pequeña rubia veía bondad dónde tal vez sólo existía maldad. Nadie nunca quiso escucharla cuando les dijo que Brick no era malo, simplemente estaba oculto detrás de una armadura.

¿Por qué tenía que ser durante la noche de su funeral que recordara esas cosas?

Justo después de llegar a la casa y entrar a su habitación lo primero que vio, tal como Bubbles lo había planeado, fue su carta. La leyó dos veces creyendo que era una broma. Pero al entrar al baño y verla ahí… supo que no era ninguna broma. El último deseo de su novia fue tener un último abrazo, le pidió que la abrazara una vez más antes de su entierro, antes de no ser capaz de volver a tenerlo cerca.

Brick nunca le dijo a su padre o a sus hermanas que la encontró en la bañera, les dijo que la vio recostada en su cama como si estuviera durmiendo, porque no iba a permitir que nadie la viera en esa apariencia tan deplorable y horrenda.

Tenerla ahí frente a él, recostada en ese ataúd con cubierta de cristal le revolvía el estómago. Él nunca había llorado, no era propio de él mostrar sus emociones de la misma forma en que Bubbles hacía antes de que aquellos hombres la rompieran, pero en ese momento cualquiera capaz de haberlo visto habría afirmado lo mismo, sin la más mínima señal de lágrimas Brick estaba llorando desconsoladamente. De rodillas ante a esa inmensa caja de madera recargó la frente sintiéndose culpable una vez más.

Hacía muchísimo frío la noche que Brick encontró por primera y última vez al cuarto de Bubbles, ella misma le pidió ir, necesitaba un abrazo con urgencia, le comentó por teléfono. Avergonzado hasta las orejas él dijo que iría, Bubbles era la hermanita de su compañera de clase, así que no era extraño que a lo largo de los años su relación se hubiera vuelto más cercana. Blossom y Buttercup hacían lo posible por alejarlo, ambas sabían que él sólo traería problemas, no sucedía así con la rubia, ella buscaba a Brick constantemente. La primera sonrisa que dibujó para él fue durante la tarde del ocho de mayo, luego de que Brick tuviera una pelea con sus hermanos.

Esa fue la primera vez en que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina, cuando lo escuchó reír. Sólo había tratado de animarlo un poco, en su lugar terminó por enamorarse perdidamente de su risa, le siguieron muchos encuentros a espaldas de sus hermanas, paseos por el parque y un helado antes de ser escoltada por Brick hasta la puerta de su casa. Tardó más tiempo en conseguir que el pelirrojo se enamorara de ella de lo que le tomó rendirse a la vida después de la tragedia.

Brick tenía la mente llena de esos recuerdos mientras cruzaba la puerta. Las interminables charlas por el teléfono de Bubbles, siempre había algo nuevo para hablar, ella hacía las pláticas él era bueno para escuchar. El abrazo del que ella no se acordaba, el mismo que mencionó en su carta, lo tenía muy claro en su memoria porque fue la primera vez que la vio llorar. No soportó la opresión en el pecho y fue su primera reacción, cubrirla con los brazos y esconderla en su pecho, en ese momento su diferencia de estaturas fue más que obvia, apenas alcanzaba sus hombros bajo ese abrazo y no les importó. Permanecieron abrazados hasta estar seguros de que el dolor se fue.

Viéndola así sólo pudo hacer lo que consideró más apropiado, vestirla una vez más con su pijama y meterla en la cama.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en silencio y soledad, antes de darle un beso de despedida, como habría querido la noche de su primera cita.

* * *

**Morti me gritó (**lulz no lo hizo**) porque fallé Febrero, así que me dijo que está vez no fallaría Marzo porque es mi mes favorito(?) Parte de mi regla para seguir con la actividad y no volver a quedarle mal a Morti fue dejar de masticar más de lo que puedo comer, para febrero me mamé con un one-shot largo y puss me alzancó el tiempo.  
**

**Así que está vez lo hice corto, además que traté (**enfásis en TRATE**) de que pareciera poetico, yo se que no es así, la poesía no es lo mío, pero me gustó el resultado final. Use una crack-ship, reglas del año de la abundancia, no se puede repetir ships y hay que variar. Obviamente usé a Bubbles y Brick, ¿por qué? Porque puedo. No recuerdo si entre los temas también estaba el suicidio... pero si lo estaba alv, quise enfocarme en la violación. So... está es mi aportación para marzo, y con la conciencia limpia iré** **(**mañana**) a leer y comentar los de febrero y marzo que ya estén al aire.  
**

**LD.**


End file.
